Articles having hydrophobic and/or oleophobic surfaces have a number of commercially important features. For example, hydrophobic and/or oleophobic surfaces can stay easily clean. In addition, hydrophobic and/or oleophobic surfaces are significant in fluidics, particularly when trying to decrease flow resistance of channels. Despite all the advances in the art, there remains a need for reliable methods that are effective to produce hydrophobic and/or oleophobic surfaces in a commercial setting.